Racks or cabinets are made for the insertion and removal of drawers or other insertable devices which may be insertably mounted in the cabinet. In many cases, such as a file drawer or a rack designed to hold electronic devices, such as computer units, the rack or cabinet is supported on its base area. When the units within the rack are removed and extend over an area outside the base, a force is developed which tends to rotate the cabinet over an edge of the base, toppling the cabinet. This very often happens, for example, when two or more file drawers are pulled out from a cabinet causing a moment or force to be developed about the pivot point formed by an edge of the cabinet and toppling the cabinet.
This toppling force so produced when drawers or other insertably mounted devices are pulled from the cabinet or rack and produce a moment or force extending outside the base, is nullified by the use of a foldable support, which extends outside the base and interacts with an interlock device so the drawers of slideably mounted units cannot be removed to produce the above said toppling force until the support is in place and the toppling effect is thereby prevented.